This invention relates to an instrument adapted for installation in a nuclear facility, and more particularly to a pressure sensing instrument adapted for installation in a nuclear power plant.
Instruments adapted for installation in nuclear power plants are known. Requirements for installation are becoming more stringent. In particular, there is a need to provide installation of nuclear instruments that continue to function under high vibration conditions such as a plane crashing into a nuclear power plant. Nuclear radiation can degrade the performance of electronic devices over long periods of time. Instruments in nuclear power plants are replaced from time to time, and there is a need to avoid an incorrectly polarized connection of a replacement instrument, which may not be from the same manufacturer as an instrument that is removed.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.